1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a navigation and positioning system and method for a vehicle, and more particularly to an on-board vehicle navigation system.
2. Related Art of the Invention
A navigation and positioning system boarded on a vehicle is known (see TOKUKAISHO, Japanese patent publication, No. 62-267900). This kind of navigation and positioning system indicates a map on a display to a driver and/or a passenger. When the user inputs a point of departure and the destination, the system calculates a proper course, i.e., the shortest course in distance for the destination, and indicates that course superimposing it upon the map.
The navigation and positioning system detects the position of the vehicle using the GPS (the global positioning system) and superimposes it on the map.
When the vehicle is approaching an intersection, the navigation system prompts the driver for which way to proceed, i.e., go straight, make a right/left turn etc., with an arrow sign on the display or by pre-recorded voice messages.
A user of the navigation and positioning system mentioned-above, however, must operate the system in compliance with the rule as to navigation systems enforced in the area in which his/her vehicle is moving. While the driver can drive his/her vehicle in areas with different navigation system rules, the system works similarly wherever the vehicle operates.
A vehicle may move from an area where no rule prohibits any function of a navigation system into an area where a rule bars indication of a map inside a moving vehicle. In this situation, the user must turn off the power of the display or the navigation system. This is inconvenient. Additionally, the user may be subject to liability for failure to comply.